Crazy Socks
by CacoPhoniA
Summary: Roxas goes to a club with Namine, where he sees a gorgeous redhead in a band...in crazy socks.  Because shoes are overrated.    R&R, please?


A/N: This morning I was dancing in my room...wearing crazy socks...and got the idea for this. Warnings: AU, yaoi. (None of it hardcore for you mature lovers out there...)  
>Let's get this thing started, ne?<br>P.S: Once again, I am sorry if the dividers don't work.

0-0-0

Roxas saw no logic in this situation.

He was in a club, for one. He had never been incredibly fond of the constant movement and noise of the club scene, nor the fact that drunken men always asked to buy him drinks, touched his ass, the like, all the while slurring so much that every word was incoherent.

Two, this club didn't even play techno or any of that other dancey-stuff. It had punk music blasting from speakers positioned in what seemed like every inch of the immense building, and a large stage where a band played.

Three, and the most confusing of all, he was here with NAMINE. Namine, his classical music-loving, gentle-voiced, angelic sister, had dragged him to this club, tittering about how amazing the music was, and how he would "Absolutely adore it."

She was wrong.

He had watched her scamper off with friends, leaving him sitting at the bar, alone.

Wasn't the number one rule not to be alone in a club?

0-0-0

Roxas sat there for what seemed like hours, even though it was only about thirty minutes, and had blew off about a dozen men. (MEN! How did this happen?)

He sighed, looking up at the stage, where another band was currently setting up. Well, at least the other horribly untalented band had stopped playing.

He lost interest quickly, scanning the crowd for Namine. He spotted her quickly, her blonde hair dishevled and practically floating around her. She was laughing with a brunette, that he immediately recognized as Kairi, Namine's best friend since he could remember.

He squirmed for a minute, watching them. They were terribly closed to the stage, but he was tired of getting hit on with cheesy pick-up lines by men well into their late sixties. Heaving a large sigh, he hopped off the barstool and walked over to them.

Namine turned, smiling at Roxas as he approached.

"Roxas, finally you quit being such a loner!"

'You have no room to talk...' he thought, smiling at her as he remembered their first day of kindergarten.

Kairi grinned, throwing a thumb over her shoulder at the band on the stage, the same one Roxas had watched set up.

"These guys are great. You have NO idea." Namine nodded and looked up at the lead singer. His hair seemed to be a misture of a faux-hawk and a mullet, and Roxas smirked as Faux-hawk began to flick the microphone.

"Wow... look at that guy..." Namine mumbled, staring at the right side of the stage.

"What?" Roxas replied, doing his best to insert a bored tone to his voice.

Kairi gave another grin.

"What? You never met my brother, Nam?" Namine shook her head, wrinkling her brow.

"I didn't know you had one."

Roxas rolled his eyes. Girls really kept too many secrets. They had known Kairi for what, 7 years and they had never been informed of her brother at all. Roxas glanced over to the left side, avoiding turning his head so as not to make it evident to the girls that he was looking.

There stood the most bizarre, eccentric...beautiful person he had ever seen in his life.

Red hair stood in wild spikes, cascading down the elongated neck and back of the tall man who stood there. Bottle-green eyes, he noted, with small triangular tattoos directly below them. Pale skin showcased his angular, thin frame perfectly. Roxas scanned his body quickly, eyeing his tight skinny jeans that couldn't really be called jeans...They were more holes than denim there. He held a guitar as if he would hold a child, gently, like the instrument was alive.

"Rox? Roooxxxxaaas?" He snapped his hazy gaze back over to Namine and Kairi quickly, unaware of the dazed look on his face.

Kairi snorted, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh god, this is hilarious. You think he's hot, don't you, Rox?" Namine giggled as blood rushed rapidly to his face. He contorted his face into a scowl, hoping the blush could be passed off as anger.

"I'm not gay, Kairi!"

"Go ahead and deny, flamer. Oh, they're gonna start!"

Roxas turned his attention to the stage, where the Faux-hawk had began to clear his throat. The other band members took their places quickly, but Roxas was watching only the redhead as he plucked a few strings on his guitar, looking down.

The Faux-hawk looked back at Redhead, who gave him a grin that made Roxas's heart, even as cliche as it was, pick up speed.

The bass player began to strum, along with the drums. Faux-hawk smirked before beginning his part.

Redhead gave another smirk, and then suddenly, he kicked his shoes off.

On his left foot was a striped multicolored sock, and on the right was a fuzzy toe-sock covered with ladybugs.

Roxas's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, is he REALLY doing that again?" Kairi groaned, closing her eyes in exasperation. Namine just giggled, staring at this socks.

Roxas pretended to be annoyed. "Why did he do that?"

Kairi sighed, watching the band play.

"He's got this retarded superstition that if he doesn't take off his shoes before playing his damned guitar, he'll be completely terrible or even forget. It's a load of bullshit, but it's gotten him sort of a...reputation, you could say? She shook her head.

Roxas raised his eyebrow. Superstitions involving shoes?

Well, he always liked unusual things...

People began dancing again, including Kairi and Namine, but Roxas simply walked back over to his barstool, never once taking his eyes off of the Redhead that played onstage.

God, they were amazing.

(From what he could hear of THEM. All he was really paying attention to was Redhead.)

He really had never heard or seen anyone so beautiful as him.

His mind was made up.

He needed to meet him, even it meant kissing up to Kairi for who-knows-how-damn long.

0-0-0

A/N: So...how was it? I might post another chapter if you guys tend to like this one. I was listening to Fer Sure by The Medric Droid when I wrote this, so that might explain the lack of detail...

Well...thanks?

- - Yuki 


End file.
